1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a leg wear.
2. Related Background Art
Japanese Patent No. 4147013, Japanese Utility Model Registration No. 3125430, and Japanese Patent No. 4590247 disclose socks as leg wear. Focusing attention on the fittability of its heel portion, each of the socks disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 4147013, Japanese Utility Model Registration No. 3125430, and Japanese Patent No. 4590247 is configured by forming the heel portion into asymmetry in view of the asymmetric shape of the heel of a wearer.
Japanese Patent No. 4147013 aims to improve foot comfort of the sock thereof, which can be worsened when the fabric on its heel portion becomes stretched and tightened as the wearer walks, due to the position of the heel bone leaning toward the external malleolus. Therefore, in this sock, the gore portion is formed on the outside of the heel portion. Japanese Patent No. 4147013 describes that the gore can be formed on the external malleolus side or internal malleolus side of the heel portion so that, when the sock is put on a certain type of foot and when walking, the gore can be positioned in an area applied with force of the heel portion. In other words, Japanese Patent No. 4147013 describes two inventions, a sock in which the gore is formed on the outside of the heel portion, and a sock in which the gore is formed on the inside of the heel portion, and it is considered that just one type of them is not enough to meet the needs of all wearers.
The sock disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Registration No. 3125430 aims to improve the fittability of its heel portion in careful consideration of the difference in shape of the heel portion. In this sock disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Registration No. 3125430, the heel portion is formed into asymmetry, in such a manner that the number and direction of branching gore lines on the inside are different from the number and direction of branching gore lines on the outside or in such a manner that the length of the gore lines is different on the inside and the outside. Note that Japanese Utility Model Registration No. 3125430 also describes that the gore lines on the inside and the gore lines on the outside may be switched. In other words, Japanese Utility Model Registration No. 3125430 also describes two inventions of socks, and it is considered that just one type of them is not enough to meet the needs of all wearers.
Japanese Patent No. 4590247 aims to provide a sock that conforms to the shape of a heel that is larger on the outside than it is on the inside, i.e., a sock that fits better on the heel, wherein the inside of the heel is made smaller than the outside by increasing the number of narrowing and widening steps, and the outside of the heel is made larger than the inside by increasing the number of wales toward the outside of the heel.